I hate you, but still I love you
by Charms22
Summary: This story isn't a cliché hate/love story. Tobias is hopelessly in love with Tris, while Tris hates him a lot as well as herself for loving him. Why did he break up with her in the first place? Will he find out that Rose is his daughter? Will be updated ever Sunday.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

 **Hola Twistinians! This is another new story I couldn't get out of my mind, so I started writing it down. This story is a hate/love story, I know you guys might think it is too cliché, but it isn't all, as I have included some twists of my own.**

 **I would love to thank my dear Beta reader Chickenlover313 for the help.**

 **I hope you guys will like it, till then see you next time;-)**

"I hate myself for loving you, Tobias Eaton. You used me in a way I never thought you would do such a thing. I was so stupid that I fell in love with you. You had to be from the bad side and I was from the good side. You got what you wanted and still, you keep ruining my life all over again," Tris said to a picture of her and Tobias before she tore the picture apart. "This time I will make you fall in love with me and you will feel what I felt."

On the other side of the world, Tobias was lost in his thoughts. "Why did I ruin my chances with Tris? I loved her more than I can ever admit, but I know she hates me after what I did to her," I said to myself. I was thinking about her more lately as I was looking a picture of us and saw how much in love we both were at the time. "Four, man it's time for you to move on," Zeke says while I glare at him before saying, "No way in hell will I move on from her. I made a mistake, I was the one who hurt both of us in the relationship and she had nothing to do with it."

"But you are from the bad side and she's from the good one, which means you cannot be together at all," he tries to reason with me.

"So what about you and Shauna? You both are from the opposite side and no one interferes with your love life like you shitheads do in mine," Zeke was taken aback by my outburst and then I said, "I'm sorry Zeke for calling you and our friends sh!theads, but I cannot move on without trying to get her back," He looked at me as if I grew three heads and then said, "Are you crazy?" So I replied back, "Yes, I'm crazilly in love with her. I cannot think straight when she is by my side and I feel like an a** for breaking her heart."

"Man, you are whipped even more than me."

"Nope, I'm not whipped. I'm just deeply in love with her." I replied.

"How am I going to win her back?" He asked.

"By telling her the sole truth."

 **So that's it for now.**

 **What will win in the end; Tris' hatred or Tobias' love?**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Divergent or it's characters, but what I own is this story. It's called I Hate You, but Still I Love You if you didn't know lol.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro

Intro of Both Sides

 **Hola, Twisties! I'm back with introduction of all the characters who will play a major role in this hate/love story as well as the ones who won't.**

 **I wanna say thank you to my amazing Beta reader Chickenlover313 for her support. Ya guys please do read her story and her future stories.**

 **So let's start with story before Fourtris happens so I'll introduce the characters.**

Two best friends in Dauntless were the complete opposite of each other. One was a kind man, who loved to help people in need, and the other man was bad from the very beginning of his life, as he hated everything to do with kindness and that's why he was using the kindness of his friend.

These two best friends were Andrew Prior and Marcus Eaton. The one mistake made in a fraction of a second ruined everything between them. Marcus Eaton destroyed all of the factions except for Dauntless, so half of the other four factions sided with him by creating the dark (lol) side and the other half sided with Andrew Prior. The two sides always clashed with one another.

While Andrew Prior tried to create his family with his first wife Jeanine Mathews, who died giving birth to their second son Caleb, Andrew decided to marry again and this time he married Natalie Wright, who gave him his third and last child named Beatrice, who is better known as Tris. Their family was full of love, devotion, respect and kindness.

On the other hand Marcus Eaton had created his family with pure hatred, due to the fact that he and his wife Evelyn hated each other. She gave birth to two children as twins and they named them Tobias and Elisabeth. They both are commonly knownas Four and Eliza.

A few years later, Marcus and Evelyn planned to kill Andrew as they thought he didn't have a successor after him. They both were mistaken because after killing Andrew, the next day Amar Prior, his oldest son was crowned as the next heir of the good side.

Even though the choosing ceremonies still exists everyone, who is 18 years old can only choose between the dark side and or the good side, but in Amar's case he couldn't choose in which side his loyalty lies.

Meanwhile, Caleb had always pretended that he loved his younger sister but he never did. He despised her and tried instigate Amar against her, as he always was the evil one in the family.

Three years after Amar was crowned, it was Caleb's year of the Choosing Ceremony and he decided to abandon his family than fighting for justice with them. He chose the enemy to support them against his old side. On that day, Tris swore that she would do anything to save her side as Amar declared in front of everyone that he planned to make Caleb his next successor, but now it would be Tris after him. Caleb's hatred towards Tris grew instantly. He befriended Tobias, who is two years younger than him. He was only going to use him against his own family and the Eaton's.

 **So this is basically it because the real story will start with Tris' Choosing Ceremony and we shall mee** t **the characters.**

The Dark Side

Marcus Eaton is the leader of the Black Angels. The evilest person from the heart as well as the way he looks. He has no kindness in him as has gone to the point that he hates his own family, but he works in a team with Evelyn as they succeed in doing everything. He is 45 years old and his skin is shade of light tan. He has dark blue eyes which look black sometimes but his eyes are always cold. He also has black hair which are now turning grey, and isn't as tall as his son Tobias.

Evelyn Eaton is Marcus Eaton's wife as well as his secretary. She hates him a lot, and doesn't even care about her children as she naturally hates them. When she and Marcus work as a team, they succeed with everything they plan. She is as evil as Marcus and that is the reason why she is perfect for him. She has dark brown hair as well as dark brown eyes. She has olive colored skin and she isn't as tall as her children. She is currently 40 years old.

Tobias (Four) Eaton is the whole opposite of his parents and will be the successor after his father dies. He loves his sister Elisabeth and his friends Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, Eric and Michael a lot as they are just like him and believes in the good in everyone. He doesn't like Caleb, but pretends like he does. He fell in love with Tris in their high school years as they dated each other for a while. For certain reasons he had to break up with her in a way he never wanted to. He may have his father's dark blue eyes but in them, you can see the kindness. Sometimes his eyes are unreadable though. He has the skin color of his mom as well as the color of her hair. He is currently 18 years old. He is way taller than his parents and sister. Many girls are crazy about him, but he doesn't pay any attention to them especially when it is Nita Paolos.

Elisabeth (Eliza) Eaton is just like her brother Tobias. She has a boyfriend Michael, who is Eric's twin brother. She knows about Tobias and Tris love story as well as why he broke up with her. She looks like Evelyn but has Marcus' eyes, but hers are kind like her twin brother Tobias.

Other character of that side are Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Michael, Eric, Lynn, Christina, Marlene, Will and sadly Nita as well as Caleb.

Now the Good Side

Andrew Prior was the leader of the White Roses and is currently dead like his first wife Jeanine. His second wife Natalie, Tris as well as Amar and Caleb (Andrew's and Jeanine's sons) Natalie has accepted them as her own children.

Natalie Prior is a widow because of the death of her husband caused by the Eaton parents. She loves and appreciates all the Prior children. The oldest is Amar, who is the current leader of White Rose, and was only 18 when he became the leader and now is 23 years old, the second oldest is Caleb who changed the sides and now he is 20 years old. The youngest is Tris who is 18 years old and loyal to her side.

Amar Prior is loyal towards his family but feels betrayed by his brother Caleb. He still loves him though. He loves his stepmother Natalie and stepsister Tris a lot as he can do anything for them without thinking about himself. He is tall, handsome, kind and everything that a girl can dream of.

Caleb Prior is pure evil and hates his own family a lot. He was and is not loyal to any sides. He is 20 years old.

Beatrice (Tris) Prior is loyal towards her family and friends. Her hatred towards Black Angels has grown after Tobias' betrayal as well as Caleb and she hasn't forgiven any of them both. She has friends on the both sides, who are trying to end the terror which was created by Marcus. She thinks that her Tobias is only pretending to be good, but is actually not on his dad's side.

Other character of this side are Peter, Drew, Molly, Tori, Johanna, Fernando and Cara.

 **So this was the intro and I'm sorry for not describing all the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Hoping for more weirdness.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Disastrous Choosing Ceremony!

 **Hola Twistinians! I'm back with another part to this story, which is actually the first chapter.**

 **Thanks to my Beta reader Chickenlover313 for helping me.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Today is the day of my choosing ceremony. It is also Caleb's 21st birthday. I have always dreaded this day. I will see him again after 2 years. The man, who has given me the worst pain in my life, but he also gave me something that I cannot tell him ever.

"Are you ready Tris, for becoming a member of the White Rose?" Mom asked me, while she sensed my anxiety.

"Yes, I am, Mom. Where's Rose?"

"She's still sleeping. Do you want her to come to the ceremony?"

"Yes, I do,"

"But you know what will happen if he sees her. He will realize that she is his daughter." Mom says, while I think of him. Whatever I remembered about him wasn't pleasant at all.

After a few minutes I answered back, "I want my daughter with me mom. She's my lucky charm. I don't think that he will realize that she is a part of him as well as a part of m-"

I wanted to say more but mom cut me off by saying, "How long will you hate that man? He gave you a part of him. I know that he loves you as much as you love h-"

This time I interrupted her and said, "Mom, I don't love him anymore. I hate him as much as I loved him,"

Does he know about her?"

"No, he doesn't know about Rose!"

"Why?"

"Because the day he broke up with me, I got to know that I was two months pregnant,"

"Did you find out before or after he broke up?"

"Before., I replied back while getting ready for the ceremony.

"Do you remember that her first word was dadda and still you don't want him to know about her?" she said. I could feel the gears turning in my head as I tried to find an answer.

"Mom, just promise that you won't tell him," I begged.

"Okay, I won't. I just want you to be happy. I know what your real happiness is,"

"What are you saying mom? Who would be my happiness?"

"I guess you have to wait for the answer itself, because the answer is right in front of you. Reach for that opportunity!" Mom said, leaving me behind, super confused.

Soon after she left, I went to Rose's room, woke her up, got her dressed and went downstairs with her in my arms.

"Mamma me not small anymore, me can walk douwnstairs," Rose said in her baby voice. I looked into her eyes and I swear I could drown into them. She has his eyes.

"Mamma whaaat? Youu not staring at me, you should stare at the wall,"

"How can I not stare at my beautiful daughter?!"

Even when she frowns, she looks like her father. I can't get over him, but I'll have to. The damage will be done and this time it will be my fault.

Mom had made breakfast for us all and had invited my cousin Peter, his girlfriend Molly and his sidekick Drew. They're choosing today as well as me and my friends. The breakfast was so delicious. Rose was definitely enjoying the attention of her uncle Amar a lot.

"So Rosita, what are you going to do today?" My brother asked her while trying to initiate a conversation with her.

"Me do nooot knoe uuncle Amar,"

"Why not?" He asked her with big eyes.

"Becauuse me waant to sleeep and noot taalk to youu," the little one said. Although the comment was quite savage, I glared at her for talking to Amar like that. She shot the look right back to me. She really is Tobias' daughter. The glare she was giving me was the same intimidating glare as his. I was just lost in my thoughts about him and how I wished I would have never loved him. I then mentally slapped myself for thinking that, because I thought about Rose. I would have never ever had her if it wasn't for "our relationship". I know that I cannot love ever again. But I can live with it as long as I have someone I love more than myself. And that's my daughter.

"What's wrong Tris?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get over with the Choosing Ceremony,"

"Let me guess. Is it…. Because of him?!" Peter stated the fact like a "champion".

"Who?" My concerned brother asked me.

I answered back, "Caleb,"

"You don't want to see him? He's our brother Tris,"

"Not anymore. He's a traitor and my brother cannot be a traitor," I said before taking a deep breath.

Luckily, Amar didn't say anything.

As soon as everyone was finished, we drove to the Hub, where we have to choose our futures, affecting us for the rest of our lives. Rose was ignoring me after our glare-off, so I tried to talk to her.

I said to her, "In 16 years, you'll be choosing one of these two sides. And I will love you no matter what you decide. You still will be my princess," My eyes were full of tears.

"Mamma, noo cryying pleasse!?" she looked angrily at me as I wiped my tears away. For a two year old, she was very intelligent. I hope that she can make a change in this world when she's older. After approximately ten minutes, we had reached our destination. As I walked up the twelve flights of stairs, I started panting. When I nearly reached the last step of the stairs, I lost my balance. I was going to fall. I closed my eyes, preparing for the fall that never came. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I didn't fall. I looked straight into a beautiful pair of blue eyes and I was lost into them.

"Are you alright Tris?" He asked me while his voice was laced with concern. I definitely don't want to talk to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks," My brain stopped functioning and I started to want to say more. But Amar interrupted us. "You can let go off my sister now," He glared at Tobias, before turning towards me with Rose in his arms. "Tris, if you walked a bit slower, you wouldn't have lost your balance," he said.

Then, he pointed towards Rose and said, "You have this little one to take care of,"

Tobias stared at Rose with utter disbelief, before he said, "I will let go off your sister, but first I need to talk to her," Amar couldn't say anything as Tobias dragged me towards an empty room.

He thoughtfully looked at me. "Is she my daughter?" He asked me. And at that moment I was perplexed but I stuttered out: "No-o, sh-he is-s not-t your-r daughter-r. Ple-ease le-eave me-e alone-e Tob-bias."

"Your stuttering tells me another story. I can tell by your eyes Tris," he said. I was rooted to the spot. I don't want to talk to him. What does he want? I think, but I know the answer. The truth. "I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you'll find someone, who can give you what you deserve," he finished before he left. I saw that a tear dropped from his face. Something was breaking from the inside, while my brain told me not to think about him, but my revenge. I was furious and guilty. But I had done nothing wrong, right? After I had regained my posture, I went to the right room, where the choosing ceremony would take place.

I found the open space, where I have to wait till it's my time to choose. I will be one of the last ones, which kinda sucks, but whatever.

The representatives of both sides stood on the stage, each of them had a microphone each. Both speeches were different. While The Black Angels were insulting us, The White Rose were defending themselves. It was too tiring to listen to them, so I just shouted,

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, WOULD YOU?!"

"But ma'am, he was insulting your family!?" Our representative said. I fiercely answered back: "So what? I do not care about what he says. He does not know my family or me. So why give a shit?!"

"So if I don't know anything about your family. Can I ask you something if you don't mind?!"

"Ask away,"

"Is it true that your daughter is Tobias Eaton's daughter?!"

My confident, fierce face suddenly dropped.

"No, she is not my daughter, but the daughter of the woman I love," He shouted and all the heads turned towards him and then back towards me. What the hell did just happen?

 **AN**

 **Back with a cliffhanger, which will explained in the other chapter;-)**

 **So guys I need to make something clear and that is that Tris is 18 and the rest of the gang is too as well as Tris had Rose, when she was 16.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: You all know it for sure**


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Imagination

 **I know its been a long time, but I'm back with another Chapter.**

 **The last part of Chapter 1 will be explained in this one, so guys please bear with me.**

 **The letter as well as the voicemail will be written in Italics.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

"Earth to miss Prior." Someone said and I came out of my daze. "What happened?!" I asked, while I was thinking about, why am I imagining something that will never happen in real life? "So what did you say?!" I enquired again. "We told you to choose the side you want to be, if you choose the Black Angels, you have to leave your daughter behind and if y-" I interrupted that idiot by fiercely saying: "I will never leave my daughter behind, even if you scumbag suggested it."

"Rules are rules miss Prior." He said and I mimicked him by saying: "rules are rules," he looked at me like I have grown a second head and then I continued my little rant: "the rules are utter bullshit!?" As soon as these words left my mouth, everyone gasped, because of it and that guy retorted back: "so it's not a problem, if you break the rules and get pregnant by someone at the age of 16, huhh?!" I growled at him and said: "I never regret, what I did, because that guy gave me the most precious gift of my life. Someone who has truly loved will understand the love as well as the pain, that comes with it! So please don't talk about something you certainly do not know." A few peopele gasped, while the others were shaking their heads.

After a long pause that idiot gave up as he was fed up, because of me. So I took the knife, cut my hand, heard Tobias muttering under his breath: "please choose me Tris, if you still love me." I went forward with my cut hand and let the blood drop into the bowl of the White Rose, where an actual rose was inside and now it red instead of white. "I should have known it." Tobias muttered to himself again and continued: "she doesn't love me anymore and why should she?"

The first step of my revenge is done and now he will give up trying to tell me, that he loves me, because he clearly doesn't, just pretending like he does. He can fool everyone, but not me. I know that he muttered that to himself, so that I can hear him. As I passed the Black Angels inorder to go back to my gang, Caleb smiled at me creepily and I just ignored him. Naturally we lost some of our best people, but we still gained a few of theirs. As I was passing Tobias, he put something in my fist and now I have to read it, when I'm in the car.

To my surprise Eliza, cousin Michael, Shauna, Will and Christina came to the White Rose, while cousin Peter, Molly and Drew went to their side. One of the biggest problem is that I have to work with especially him and I just cannot stand working with him. Our gang walked out before the others. I took Rose from my brother's arms and carried her towards the car. I made her sit on a speacial seat for babies and kids, I sat down next to her and our driver drove us back home. Rose was sleeping, so I opened the piece of paper that Tobias gave me.

Then I started to read the letter.

 _Dear love,_

 _I know that you cannot forgive me for what I did, I do kinda desserve it, but I needed you to know that I never intended to hurt you. You desserve more than I ever could give you, that's why I want you to forget me and move on with someone, who can be yours forever. I just wanted to tell you that I truly am very sorry for what I did._

 _You are an amazing person and I know that you are an amazing mum._

 _I wanted to tell you, that I'm moving to another country, I know that it sounds stupid, but I have to leave, because I cannot stand seeing you with someone else, who isn't me._

 _You are the only person, who can stop me from going, so if you want me stay, then please meet me by the Ferris Wheel at midnight and if you don't turn up then I will know, that I have lost you forever._

 _Love you forever_

 _Truly yours Tobias Eaton_ ❤️

After reading the letter for approximately 6 times, I decided not to go as I feel like it's a trap, set up by him and his family. I cannot trust him ever again. Soon we reached home and then we got out of the car. I said thank you to the driver and went inside with Rose in my arms. I fed Rose, as soon as she had eaten her food and drank milk, she was feeling sleepy, so I took her upstairs and laid her down on her bed after changing her clothes. I covered her with the blanket and went to my ensuite bathroom.

After the shower, I wore my PJ's, went to the bed, laid down, covered myself and fell asleep.

I was in a deep slumber and soon I woke up, because phone received a voicemail. I listened to the voicemail, then I realized it was from Tobias. _"Hey, you didn't come and now I get it, that you don't want anything to do with me. I'm leaving the country. I wish you all the best. I love you. You will be forever in heart as it belongs to you, take care of it. Goodbye forever my love and take care of our daughter. I know, that she is my blood and don't worry, I won't take her away from you ever."_ And like that he was gone from our lives and now I have to keep my revenge on hold. My heart was aching like a part of myself was missing and I just tried to ignore that feeling of emptiness. Soon I just fell asleep again, while trying not to think about him.

 **End of her pov**

 **Disclaimer: What'd ya think will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's not your fault!

 **Heya Twistinians, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you all will like it.**

 **A special thank you to my dear Beta reader Chickenlover313.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

That night I didn't sleep at all, I was thinking about him, our daughter and my revenge. I need to talk to Amar and tell him the truth about Tobias and I. Maybe Amar is gonna help in fulfilling my revenge. The best wat to hurt Four is by hurting his ego. I'll make him fall in love with me again and then I will attack him and bruise him in a way, that he won't be able to heal himself ever again. Your time is running out Four. I got ready for that day, went into Rose's room, woke her up, got her ready and went downstairs with her. Everyone was waiting for us at the dining room and when I came in there, the food was getting served to us all. "Maama I'm no hungry!?" Rose stated. "Sweetie, you have to eat something."

"Noo."

"Yes!?"

"Hmmpf." I can swear this girl is too stubborn. "She is just like you Tris, but her eyes," Eliza said. "Yeah her eyes are just like someone I know, but I don't know who." Shauna agreed. I hope that they don't realize, who the father is as I know that they won't take any sides, because they are my friends as well as his. "Tris is she his daughter?!" Christina asked and I answered back, "can we please not talk about this."

"Okay." My friends unhappily said. Amar looked at me like he is trying to find out, who the father is and I will tell him for sure. "Eliza have you talked to your brother yet?!" Micheal asked her. "No, I haven't, because he isn't picking up his damm phone."

"Maybe he really went away and isn't coming back."

"He wouldn't do that, he loves it here, even though he hates what Marcus and Evelyn are doing." Christina interjected Shauna. This conversation seems interesting for us all as we are quietly listening to it. "I second Christina. I think that Marcus has something to do with Four's disappearance."

"No, he wouldn't do that, because Marcus thinks that my brother will do anything for him."

"Why would he?!" Will asked. "Because there are two sides of the story. I know that Marcus is blackmailing him!"

"Why is he blackmailing his own son?!" Amar asked. "Because my brother fell in love with someone. She wasn't from the Black Angels but from the White Rose."

"How did he find that out?" Christina enquired and Eliza answered back, "from Nita."

"Whose Nita?!"

"She is one of Marcus' girlfriends and she has an huge crush on Four."

"How old is she?!"

"She is 30 years old, has an affair with an old man and is chasing after younger men." Will replied back. "I have heard that she and your brother Caleb are involved with eachother as well." Christina blurted out while the rest glared at her. "So are Four and that girl from here still together?!" Mom knowingly asked. "No, they're not-" I didn't listen to the rest as I didn't want to hear about it anymore, so I took Rose and went upstairs to her room, where she played with her toys. Why does it still affect me so much, it shouldn't anymore. "Mamma look at this paiwing." I looked at my daughter and then at the painting. I felt a pang in my heart after seeing the paiting, where it was written that the small girl is Rose, at her left side was a woman holding her is me and the man on the right side, who is holding her, is her father. At moments like this, I feel guilty for not telling him about our daughter. "Tris stop it's not your fault that he left." I said to myself, at that moment Amar came and asked me, "what's not your fault?!"

"That he had left me a few years ago."

"Who?!" He asked while confusion was written all over his face, so I went to the door and closed it. "I will tell you everything about a part of my life that I tried to bury away." I said while looking at my brother. "So what has Four to do with it?"

"Everything. Our love story started in our high school years a-" he angrilly cut me off by saying, "I never expected that from you and that means that Rose is actually an Eaton, the daughter of our enemy."

"I know, but you cannot choose," I said, "who you fall in love with and that happened with me."

"But how did you two separate and does he know about Rose?!" He curiously asked and I answered back, "no, he doesn't know about her as he broke up with me the day I found out that I was pregnant with her."

"Shit that's bad and he still doesn't know that she is his blood."

"Nope he doesn't, but he thinks that she is his daughter."

"You have to tell him the truth Tris," Amar started saying, "he desserves to know and then it's upto him about what he does about it." I know that he is right. "I can't tell him the truth anymore as he isn't here, but somewhere else."

"I had forgotten about that."

"Don't you have a meeting to attend?!"

"Oh crap I had forgotten about that, thanks for reminding me." He said and then he went again. As Rose had fallen asleep, I tucked her into her bed and went to my room to plan the first part of my revenge.

 **End of her pov**

Meanwhile In the other part of the world Zeke was bugging Tobias the whole time.

 **-Tobias' pov-**

"What should I buy for Shauna?!" Zeke asked me the same question, since 2 hours now and I'm just fed up with it. Because of Marcus I had to leave Chicago and had to go to Paris. To be honest Paris is nice and everything, but home is where the heart is and that's Chicago for me. "Just buy her that dress that you liked the most." I answered back. "So the red one or the royal blue one?!" He questioned again, so I just said, "the royal blue one will look nice on her and it will darken her hazel coloured eyes a bit."

"Good work initiate." He mockingly said I just ignored him.

After a long pause I said to him, but technically asked him, "Zeke can I ask you something?!"

"Sure man."

"So I know someone, who still likes his ex and when he saw her after a few years at most, he found out that she now has a kid. So he th-" I began to tell him and he cut me off by saying, "so that guy thinks that the child is his."

"Yes, he even asked his ex and she lied to him, saying that the kid isn't his."

"I know who the guy is and who the ex is!?" He stated firmly, so I asked him, "who?!"

"You are talking about yourself and Tris."

"No, I'm not!?"

"Pansycake."

"I'm not a pansycake." I said. "Then admit it that it was about you."

"Okay, fine, it was about Tris and I."

"I win and you lose." Zeke sang childishly, "if Uri would here, he would have laughed at you."

"At me or at you stupidity?!" I sarcastically asked. "Oww, that hurt."

"Glad it did."

"You are so emotionless like a stone."

"I'm not," I said, "because I have a heart and it still does skip a beat."

"Oh really and for whom does this stonehearted guys heart beat for?!" He teasingly asked, so reassuringly answered back, "you know her."

"Yes that I do."

"Who do you think is it?!" I questioned him and as an answer I received, "your heart beats for my dear mother Hana." Zeke is such an idiot sometimes, but still I love this guy a lot. "Yes, that's true, because she is like a mother to me."

"Yeah and you are her favourite son and that's so not fair." He whined and I just slapped his head. "Zeke can I please use your phone?!"

"Why?!" He dumbly asked.

"Because Marcus took my phone away from me."

"Shit, I had completely forgotten about that!?" He exclaimed while hitting his own head and he handed out his phone to me. I took it from him and called Eliza.

"Hello Zeke can you please tell my brother to pick up his damm phone." She growled. "Hey Eliza it's me, I can't pick up my phone as Marcus has taken my phone from me."

"It's nice to hear your voice." She sarcastically said and I just laughed at her comment. "Same here." I replied back with the same sarcastic tone as her. "So how are you my dear brother?!"

"I'm okay, but I miss Chicago a lot and especially all of our friends."

"We all miss you a lot too and I know it's not easy for you as you were forced to leave."

"I never wanted to leave, I never wanted to break up with her as it hurts too much and I still love her like a fool."

"You are not a fool," she said softly but continued venomously, "because you love her, but you were one when you broke up with her because of Marcus."

"I wish I could have done something to fool him."

"You still can."

"How?!"

"I have an idea, but it's kinda dangerous."

"I'm in but what is it?!"

"Okay okay I'm telling you some parts of it."

"I'm listening." I said then she told me her plan and I loved it, so I agreed to do it, but I need someones' help that I never had thought of. After that I gave Zeke back his phone, said good night to him and went to sleep.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I hate doing them, but I have to, so it's that I never ever have owned Divergent or it's characters, but what I own is the storyline and the character of Rose, Micheal and Eliza.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amar!

 **AN**

 **Heya Twistinians, this is a chapter will have more insight into Amar's character and why he is what he is. I hope you guys will like it (fingers crossed).**

 **I'm sorry guys for being late with this one, I should have updated it last and this Sunday. Soon I will have less time, so after next week my stories will only be updated on the weekends, but not every weekend as I have a busy year ahead of me.**

 **I promise that I won't abandon any of my stories.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Without futher ado here's chapter 4 for ya.**

 **-Amar's pov-**

I never had felt the pain, but the day my father died, I did and I hated it. I promised myself on that day, that these two gangs have to end, before something worse happens. I always knew that Caleb hated our step mother Natalie and our step sister Beatrice or as everyone calls her by her nickname Tris. I never diferenciated between Caleb and Tris as they are my siblings as well as a part of me. I would never do anything to hurt them. Tomorrow I will have a serious talk with Four and I will ask him, why he had hurt my sister. I will talk some sense into him, so that I can reunite them with eachother as he desserves a chance to know his own daughter. I know that Four isn't a bad guy, but his parents are. I have to talk some sense into my sister too as she believes that he is as bad as his parents, but if you look at him, you know that he is getting forced to act like a true Eaton (evil and heartless). I know the feeling of loving someone. Yes, the woman I loved was killed by my own brother, he took everything away from me, but still I forgave him, but I haven't forgotten anything. The Black angels think that love makes everyone weak and that's all bullshit as love makes someone stronger to fight for it. The way Four is fighting with the demons of his life is to survive the harsh reality of this life. The virtues of the factions we lived in are long forgotten. What's selflessness? What's kindness? What has intelligence to do with these two gangs? Where's the honesty gone? And what about bravery? Where is it? The answer is nowhere in the world, but in ourselves. We need to be brave to live in a world full of hatred, murderers and what not. I want to accomplish my father's dream of a world without hatrepd, and because of it, I have sacrificed myself. Soon my mother (actually step mom) came into my room without knocking and I don't mind it. "What's up mom?!"

"Nothing much son, I'm just worried about your sister." She said with a sad smile, so I asked her, "why?!"

"Because she is plotting her revenge against the man," she answered back, "she loves!?"

"What?!" I was beyond shocked that my sister wold do something like that. "I'm so scared Amar, she is gonna end up hurting herself as well as him and I can't watch my children destroying themselves."

"Is it that bad?!"

"Yes, Beatrice is obsessed with the idea of getting revenge from him by acting as if she wants him back and then she is gonna break him beyond repair."

"Mom, I promise that I won't let that happen ever. I will call Four tomorrow, talk to him and maybe plan something with him." I said sincerely. "I hope that Tris and Four reunite for the sake of their love for one another and for their daughter as she should have both in her life!?" Mom said with tears in her eyes. I sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her. Even if she isn't my mom, she always loved me like I was her own. "Amar, I know that you miss your father a lot as well as your mom." She softly said and I answered back, "yes, I miss dad a lot, but I have my mom with me," she looked at me with an unbelievable expression, so I countinued saying, "so I have no need to miss the mom, who gave birth to me!?"

"How can you respect and love me so much?!" She asked. "Well," I said, "you were the one there for me, when I needed a mother to talk to, to comfort me from my nightmares and to love me like a mother, who loves her child a lot." She looked at me with a smile, then she kissed my forehead and said, "sleep my child, you have an important day ahead tomorrow." So I did and she went after she was sure that I'm asleep.

The next morning I woke up extra early, went to Eliza, asked her for her phone, she gave it to me. I told her that I need, so that I can call Four and I did. "Hello Eliza." A voice said. "Hi, I'm not Eliza, but Amar Prior." I casually said, so the person on the phone said to someone else, "Four, the call is for you and no it's not Eliza." The phone was handed to him and said, "hello, who is this?!" He asked, so I replied back, "Four, it's me Amar!?"

"Hello sir," he said, "I'm sorry for what I did to your sister." I stiffened and told him, "don't call me sir and I know that there must be a reason why you broke up with my sister, so no worries."

"How can you be so nice to me," he whispered, but I still could understand him, "when I'm the reason your sister's heart broke?!" I then stated, what I saw, when he looked at her, it was pure love, adoration, admiration and nothing else, "because I know that you never wanted to hurt her and that you love her more than your own life!?" He gasped, before asking me, "how do you know that?!"

"I know," I softly as well as sadly said, "because I know the feeling of losing someone you love more than anything." He was patiently listening to what I was saying and I had to tell him, that Tris is gonna try to ruin him. He let out a shaky breath. "Love has already ruined me once by breaking her heart, even her hatred for me cannot ruin me as much as loving her does!?"

"Four mushiness doesn't suit you at all!?" The other one said with a laugh. "Zeke brainlessness suits you a lot!?" He retorted back to his friend. I chuckled a bit, after listening to their banter. After I finished talking to Four, I gave Eliza her phone back, she talked to her brother for a while as I had to go, I said that I will talk to her later and she agreed.

A few hours later I met up with Eliza. After a long pause, she said, "I have a plan and I know it will be a bit risky, but hopefully it will work."

"So what's the plan?!" I curiously asked. "Kill or get killed!?"

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked her while thinking that she's gone crazy. "We have to kill Marcus and Evelyn Eaton as well as his mistress Nita Paolos by confronting them about their crimes."

"What crimes do you mean?!" I asked and she answered back, "about killing your father, about blackmailing my brother, separating two lovers and many more crimes about which you actually already know!?"

"Wow, that's a lot, but I don't think that they will confess their crimes!?"

"Sure they will." She said with a victorious smirk. "How?!" The last part of plan number one, she whispered into my ear.

After a small break I asked her, "what about our mission reunite FourTris?!"

"And here we come with the best part." She said mischieviously, I started to doubt myself for trusting her, but she is the only one, who knows her brother and my sister's relationship better than I do. "So I was thinking to dress Zeke up as a girl, Four will act as if Zeke is his girlfriend, who he met in Paris and instantly fell in love with." I laughed at the idea as it was hillarious imagining a grown man wearing girls clothes as well as trying to kiss Four, who kinda looks a bit intimidating. "I love the idea, I would love to tell Rose about," I said joyfully as well as mischeviously, "when she's a bit older and together we will make fun of her dad."

"You have forgotten about her mom and her uncle Zeke too!?"

"Making fun of the trio will be better." I agreed. We high fived, agreed to meet up again and to talk about plan 1 and 2 part B. We said our good byes and went to our destinations.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I hope you guys liked Amar's pov as well as him being a part of the plannings.** **See you maybe next Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A day before the plan!

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of this story, Twistinians, you guys have to keep calm for a while as in in the upcoming chapters some major truths will be revealed. Maybe Caleb will finally find out the truth, maybe FourTris will reunite or maybe someone's not as evil as everyone thinks that really they/he/she are/is. Maybe we have to hold a tissue packets near you, if you burst out in tears.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I don't know why, but I kinda have a bad feeling about the plans of my crazy sis. She knows that I love Tris and now I have to act like I have a new girlfriend, like what the heck. I'm not sure if the plan will work out, but hopefully it will. I cannot lose the chance of getting to know my daughter. I need to tell her the truth, before it's too late. Man, I'm such an idiot. Hopefully my sister has a back up plan, if this one doesn't work. I don't wanna kiss my best friend, because of it, but it does seem like I have to. Eww, I think I'm gonna puke. Tonight we'll be flying back to Chicago. "How do I look baby?!" Zeke asked in a girly voice and it brought me out of my reverie. I looked at him and said, "baby, you look ugly as a fart."

"Hey, that's plain out rude, you just insulted my handsomeness."

"You mean your beauty!?" I said with a wink directed towards him. "Dang, you're such an ass," he said with a small smirk, "but I still love you."

"Eww Zeke you look like you cousine Desirée."

"That means that I look hot and happening as her!?" He winked at me and that sight was rather disturbing. Stop winking at me dumbass, we are only acting like we're a couple!?" I said while being annoyed with him. "I know baby and I'm just doing that."

"Don't baby me Zeke."

Yes, I will baby you Foury poo."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will." I just ignored his childishness and went to my room to pack my clothes. After I finished packing, I was a bit exhausted, so I decided to take a small nap.

My dreams were always about her. Tris has taken over everywhere in my life and my dreams are the only way to show her that I really love her. The real one wouldn't let me do that, so the dream one does. I was dreaming about that night, where we told eachother that we love eachother, that was the best moment of my life, but soon that dream ended as Zeke was shaking me awake. "Zeke, why did you wake me up?!"

"Because our flights in an hour."

"Shit, how long have I slept?!" I asked, while he replied back, "approximately 5 hours and from what I heard, you had a great sleep." I looked at him and just smirked at me until I asked, "what?"

"You were saying her name inappropriately. I glared at my friend in a way, he would have run around Paris 100 times, if he wasn't a lazy man. "Man, stop daggering me with your stare!?" He exclaimed while making scared faces. "I wish that I could do that to you my friend." I said in a scary low voice. "I'm soo-rrry."

"You'd better be." Zeke left my room after he sloppily had kissed my cheek. That guy is such a dog sometimes, but he is my best friend and I love him like a brother. Soon I was done with a few work that was pending and I went downstairs, where Zeke was waiting. "Took you long enough." He said coldly. I said nothing and we silently walked to the car and then we drove to our private airport.

When we had reached the airport, everything was ready for the flight. Zeke was ignoring me the whole time, so I blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"Haha, you really thought that I was angry with you!?" He stated. "You aren't?!" I questioned him in a perplexed way. "Nope, my dear Foury poo," he said with a small smile, "I wasn't at all."

"Why did you do that then?!"

"That's how you act with everyone, even your friends." He angrilly said. "You know that I always had a problem in expressing myself or even showing my emotions!?" I simply said. "I know that you are made out of a painful emotionless wall." He joked and I glared at him again. "Stop glaring at me, because I wan't stop making fun of you."

"I wonder how Shauna deals with you as you are such a kid sometimes." He looked at me and he mumbled to himself, but I still heard him, "Tris had changed him a lot and without her, he is the same ol Four, that everyone fears. The real Four only comes out, when she's with him." Of course Zeke is right, because she really did bring the best out of me. I hope that she still loves me. I ruined our relationship, because of my father. I clearly remember that day like it was yesterday.

 **-Tobias' flashback-**

"Hello Tris, can you meet me at our favourite place?!" I asked her on the phone. "Sure, I will be there in an hour." She answered back excitedly. I felt bad for what I actually was going to do. Someone was balckmailing me, that he/she will ruin Tris' life, if I continue to date her and I cannot let anything happen to her. A few minutes later I went to the spot and she was already there with a bright smile on her face. I cannot do it, but I have to. She came towards me, hugged and then she kissed me deeply. Sadly this was our last kiss and I enjoyed it until it lasted. This was the most difficult and the worst decision of my life. "Tris, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you somthing too," she said with a small smile, "but you first." What I love about her is that she puts everyone, before her. "Tris, I'm sorry to tell you that," I said emotionlessly, "but I never loved you and I was just using you to get information about your family. Now, that I have them, I don't need you anymore and it will be your fault, when we will ruin your family. Good bye forever Prior!?" Tears were cascading down her face, I would have loves to wipe them away, but I can't. Then when I walked away I heard her saying something, but I don't know what.

While walking back home, I remembered our first everything. She is my everything. At home I shouted, "are you happy now Mr. Eaton, I broke with the girl, I love the most. Then I saw him with disheveled hair and a woman was there with him. When I looked at her, I saw a smirking Nita. That's when I realised that my own father was cheating on my mother. My mother, who is an alcoholic, must have known about this man's affairs. My father is pure evil, so Nita is just perfect with him. I glared at that man, before pushing them out of my way. He shouted at me and I ignored him. I then went to sleep.

The next day I found out that my father is going to send me away zo London. I protested about it, but I lost and had to leave everything here.

 **End of his flashback**

After having that flashback, I fell asleep.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: What story should be next?**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: ZeOur's relationship!

 **Hola Twistinians, this chapter will be in Zeke's pov as you're going to have some insight of ZeOur's (Zeke and Four) relationship, I actually meant their brotherhood. Why are Four and Zeke important in eachother's lives and why everyone calls them Double Trouble. It's a flasback chapter as well as the chapter in the plane. There will be a reference to Voldi (sorry I mean Lord Voldemort)**

 **-Zeke's pov with Flashback-**

Me and Four are friends from the very first beginning of our existence as from that moment on we both grew up together. His twin sister Elisabeth for short Eliza and I were friends, but our friendship wasn't like Four and mine was, so I never really shared any secrets with her. Not even Uriah knows all of my secrets and he is my own blood. I never told them, because they couldn't protect themselves like Four can, he always protected his feelings around everyone except for Tris, Eliza and I. I know that the people always thought that I'm not intelligent at all, but they're so wrong as they do not know the real Zeke. The real Zeke isn't the biggest goofball at all, he can be witty as well as smart and he has hacked the coomputer of Marcus and Nita. That Nita is really creepy and because of her my friends aren't together anymore, Four wasn't there for Tris and his daughter. Nita is gonna pay for everything that she has done. She was the one blackmailing Four as she thought that Four and Shauna were in a relationship, but that stupid b**** didn't realize that Four was trying to save himself from her, so he and Shauna lied that night. I still remember, how Nita always glared at Shauna as she thought that my best friend has an affair with my girl. They played her for months and she didn't realize it. She has messed with the wrong people and now she will pay the price for it. Sometimes it's good to have a dark side, but sometimes it doesn't help you at all. I want my friends to be happy. Shauna and I still are together, but no one knows about it, except for my family which consists of my friends, mom and my younger brother Uriah. Shauna and I are already married, so if we have any children, they will not be forced to be in one of the both gangs as they still need their mothers. Many of our gang members of The Black Angels do not understand what love is as they do not have any pure feelings, because they only know the feeling of want and lust. "Zeke are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Shauna!?" I answered back to my wife, she looked at me, while not quite believing me, but she smiles at me. "Okay, I was thinking about my and Four's friendship as well as how Nita had ruined our lives with her jealousy towards you." I said, while looking her, she looked back at me and said, "I love you Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad." As a reply I said it back, "I love you too Mrs. Shauna Ezekiel Pedrad." Then I kissed her soft lips. She kissed me back, before saying, "don't get yourself and Four into teouble like you always do." I rolled my eyes at her, while saying, "yes, mom!?" She glared at me, while she exclaimed, "I mean it!?" Her voice was calm, but serious and I know, what happens when I push my luck with it. I came back to the normal world, so that I can piss off my bestie even more.

 **End of the flashback**

 **Back to reality**

"Oh gosh, I miss my wife so much and hopefully she will forgive for what I have to do." I said to myself like I always do. I need act like Four's girlfriend only to reunite two lovers and I will do that with all my might. The plan is about killing or getting killed, but luckilly we have Tris' brother Amar on our side, maybe we will be able to make it up for our past mistakes and maybe we can get rid of the two gangs and live as one. "Shit I don't sound like myself, but like that nutcase of a brother Uriah Pansycake Pedrad!?" I exclaimed at myself, while my dear old best friend Four snapped at me, yes, you pretty much sound like that dumbass."

"Ow, that hurt," I said with a sad voice, while pointing to my heart, "in here." He glared at. "Get over it idiot!?" We fought like that for a while until I said that I was tired and wanted to sleep. I dreamt about the pranks that we both did, when we were only five years old. We had shaved Marcus' beard, when he was asleep, while getting his hair cut by Nita's mother Pandora, who he had an affair with. Few months after that, he slashed her neck as she told him that she won't continue being one of his mistresses and he killed her out of rage. The world would better off without that murderous psychopath Marcus Eaton and to be honest it feels like we have our own Lord Voldemort as Marcus says that he is working for "the greater good", but that old man is a liar as well as manipulator. The pranks that Four ans I have pulled were getting better and better year by year. People used to call us the Double Trouble and after our last prank just before choosing ceremony, we said good bye as Double Trouble and told everyone that this was our last prank ever. Some of them were really upset about us stopping our pranks, but they accepted our decision. That was the night, when I found out that Evelyn wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Yes Evelyn always tried to protect her children from their father, after what he did to her and Jeanine, when they respectively were pragnant with Four's older sister and Caleb. Marcus murdered his own child, while he murdered Caleb's and Amar's mother, making the prophecy partially true.

End of his pov

 **Disclaimer: The prophecy will be revealed soon😈**


	9. AN

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The prophecy

 **Heya Twistinians, this time it is a chapter, so don't worry guys.**

 **To the review of 6Divergent4ever: I really am sorry, that I have disappointed you and this chapter is dedicated to you especially and every reader of mine.**

 **-Natalie's pov-**

Today a lot will be disclosed, even about the prophecy and why Evelyn acted like she was like Marcus. Hopefully our children will be able to forgive her, for what she did. She loved Marcus a lot and pretended like she never loved him. Evelyn has suffered a lot, she lost her first child, because of her husband, he had gotten his own child killed as he was scared about the prophecy ruining everything for him. But Marcus doesn't know that everything he has done, was for nothing. The prophecy was going to be fulfilled by their daughter and Caleb and now it will be fulfilled by Tris and their son. Them having Rose was just the beginning and when they will reunite, that day will be the last day of The Black Angels and The White Rose. I'm hoping for them two to get together sooner rather than later. Thinking about it, makes me giddy like a school girl. As anyone can tell I ship them so hard that I was upset, when I found out that they broke up. I saw, how Tris changed from a sweet girl to a girl, who hates everything to do with this man.

Suddenly I remembered that Tobias is coming back today with a "girl" to make Tris jealous. I'm so excited to see, how this will unfold and what's gonna happen between them. I know that Tris is ready to get revenge on him for breaking her heart and she is so stubborn that she'll try everything to break him too. She doesn't know that he is as broken as her and only they can heal eachother's wounds or hurt eachother even more. Four and Tris need to know about the prophecy or else there will grave consequences for us all.

The worst consequence will be that Four and Tris, they both will die. Marcus will rise and get killed by Caleb, who is gonna ruin a lot more than Marcus Eaton. Because of Marcus' interference Caleb became evil and I'm scared that boy is gonna so something to make our lives hell. The world will be darker than it already is and world is gonna know Caleb as the mad scientist.

As far as the prophecy is concerned noting hes changed till now. I atill remember the words of it, "one will be born on 6 April while the other will be born on 4 June. Both will rise together as their unity cannot be stopped. The evil will fall and families will be united again. The city will be changed to the better until the day, the evil rises again, only to be destroyed for good!" I didn't understand all of it, but what I have gathered until now, is that the prophecy can be changed, but I don't know, how to do that. Maybe the chosen ones can. "I need to tell them, but how will I do that?" I asked myself. "I cannot tell them now as the fun is about to begin." I thought to myself of I rather said to myself. The words of the prophecy kept replaying in my mind, soon I realized that it was a code. I started to decose and the code said, "Rise of the chosen ones and fall of the evil for a while on 6 April. Rise and fall of the evil on 4 June." Meaning that on the birthdays of the chosen ones a lot will happen. "Shit," I scowled at the thought of it, "Tobias' birthday is in two months! No, I cannot hide it from them and I have to tell them today itself." I was so angry that I punched the wall in my room. Amar must have heard it as he was already in my room. "Mom, what's wrong?!"

"We have a problem," I said and he interrupted me, "what's the problem?!" He looked at me curiously, so I answered back, "when I decoded the prophecy," I took a deep breath before continueing, "I found out that Four and Tris have to reunite before the 6 April," He looked at me and finished the sentence, "or else Marcus is gonna win and my brother will become a murderer."

"Yes, I'm so scared Amar! What if they don't reunite?!" I said worriedly. "They will reunite mom." He assured and I said, "I hope you are right." We talked about the possibilities of what could happen and what not. We are anxious about the plan and hopefully it will work, so that Tris forgets about her plan making Tobias to fall in love with her and then breaking his heart.

"Ding, dong." We heard the doorbell and knew, that it was showtime. Amar had a goofy smile on his face. I giggled excitedly and thought back at the time, where I used to hang out with Jeanine and Andrew. It's true that I always had liked Andrew, but I knew that he'll never love me, so that's why I ignored my feelings and was happy for them two. Jeanine was like my sister and I miss her so much, when I look at Amar, I can see her infront of me. They both are so similar and it's amazing. "What the hell are you doing here Four?!" My daughter shouted. "I'm here, because your brother wanted to see me."

"I thought that you had left." She said sadly, but still shouting. "I did, but I'm back." He answered back, then he was interrupted by his "girlfriend", "baby, who is this?!" I could sense Tris' anger, while he answered back, "Desirée, this is my ex-girlfriend Tris!"

"Oh, so this is the girl, you always dream about, when you are with me." His best friend Zeke screamed like a girl. "So what?!" Tobias asked, Tris then said, "omg Desirée has he ever told you that he has a child with me!" Tris mocked them. "Oh, I can hear the jealousy?!" I said to Amar, whi winked back and said, "same here mom. Lets go down." We walked downstairs and saw Tris glaring at "Desirée", while Tobias was trying to surpress his laughter. Then Zeke said, "he has told me about your daughter and that he regrets loving you." Ow that stung, I saw that Tris' face changed into an hurt one. "That's enough Desirée," Tobias shouted, "how dare you make up stories, that aren't true at all. I don't regret anything that I have with Tris! She is the only one I ever loved!?" I could hear all the emotions that boy has for my little girl and it is the sweetest words he has ever said infront of anyone. "Are you breaking up with me?!" She or should I rather say, that Zeke asked him with fake tears in his eyes. "Yes, I am Desirée," Tris looked at him in disbelieve while he looked at her with the look of pure love, the Desirée screached out, interrupting him again, "this is all your fault Tris." He "she" walked towards Tris angrilly and was going to punch her, but unluckilly for her Tobias saved Tris and got punched instead. Tris gasped, while Tobias got a scratch that was bleeding, she then sadly said, "Desirée please leave, before someone else gets hurt." Zeke left, before winking at us. Tris didn't even see or acknowledge us, she looked at her man and asked him, "why did you stop her from attacking me?!"

"Because I deserve that punch for hurting you deeply Tris." He answered back. "No, you don't. I'm sorry!?" She said. "Why are you apologizing?!" He asked her, while the confusion was written all over his face. "Because I was going to make you feel the pain of heartbreak," she replied back, not looking at him at all, "because I thought that you desserve it." I'm glad she had confessed to him, what she was about to do. He took a step towards her, held her face with his trembling hands and said, "a day without you was hell, but two years without you was worse then hell."

 **Disclaimer: I hope you like it guys😜**


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We need to talk!

 **Hola guys I'm back, with this one as felt that you Twistinians need this story too! Dedicated to you all! I'm going to update Sold to him after this one or whatever story you guys want for example, More than messed up!, if you have read the epilogue then know, what I did there;-)**

 _Recap of chapter 7_

 _"A day without you was hell, but two years without you was worse then hell."_

 **-Continuing with Natalie's pov-**

When the words had left his mouth, Tris held his hands that were on her cheeks, she then said, while she was crying, "I missed you so much Tobias! I needed you so much, when I was pregnant with our daughter Rose. But now Rose and I need you more than anything, she cannot grow up without a father," she started crying even more, Tobias wiped her tears away and said in a deep yet sad voice, he is regretting it everyday, for leaving her and their daughter, "I will never leave you ever again Tris, I want to grow old with you and have a lot of children with the mother of my daughter. It always has been you Tris, only you!" I can describe them in one word "cute" for now. Amar is smiling while watching their interaction just like I am. Four wipes all the remaining tears away from her face and she kisses his cheek, making him blush. Aww, I thought to myself, I hope that they'll always stay like that with eachother. He kissed her cheek, but more nearer to the corner of her mouth. The next step that Tris did surprised me, she turned her head, so that he now was kissing her lips instead of her cheek. He was taken by surprise, when he opened his eyes and said, "wow," she smiled at him cheekily, "I don't know what to say! This was incredible, but still I'm speechless." Tris just leans her head into him and he hold her by her waist, her shirt had ridden up a bit and he was trying to hide it by his hands, but Tris shivered by the contact of his skin on her. They only have eyes for eachother and nobody else. "I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past Tris! I was scared of loosing you, because you were the only person, after my twin sister, I have shown my flaws to, everyone else knew me as Four the emotionless son of Marcus Eaton."

"There's no need to apologise Tobias, I already had forgiven you for what you did to me. It was just my anger, that overtook me and I wanted to ruin the man I love!" She truthfully answered back. She wasn't taking any of his apologies as she has accepted the truth as much as he has.

Soon there was a knock on the door and I went to open it. A panting Evelyn was standing infront of me. "Natalie close the door quickly!?"

"Why?!" I ask her, while being slightly confused. "Marcus' men are after me." She says, while she is still panting. "Oh dear. What happened?"

"He is after Rose," she says and I can hear the fear in her voice as she continues saying, "because he thinks that she'll be the one fulfilling the prophecy," she walks inside and sees that Tris and Four are here too. "Oh, it's good that you two are here, because we need to talk!?" Tobias scoffs at her while Tris looks a bit confused. "Guys, she is on our side!?" Amar says and Tobias eyes widen for a while, but the look on his eyes says that he's ready to listen. So we all get seated on the couch or the love seats. "You guys are the chosen ones," Evelyn blurted out, "because Marcus had killed your older sister Tobias. She was the actual chosen one and so was Caleb." I then continued by reading the prophecy for them, "one will be born on 6 April while the other will be born on 4 June. Both will rise together as their unity cannot be stopped. The evil will fall and families will be united again. The city will be changed to the better until the day, the evil rises again, only to be destroyed for good!"

"Did you decode it?!" Evelyn asks, while the two lovebirds are intently listening to us, I nod at her. "Rise of the chosen ones and fall of the evil for a while on 6 April. Rise and fall of the evil on 4 June." Meaning that on the birthdays of the chosen ones a lot will happen." I say and Evelyn gasps, before asking, "does that mean that Caleb will become," Tris looks at us, "what Marcus always wanted to?" Amar answers back, "yes."

"What's going on? What do we have do with it?!" Tris asks after a very long pause. Amar then simply explains, "you and Four are the only ones, who can save Chicago from getting destroyed."

"But why us?" This time Evelyn explains everything to them, "because families were torn apart," She gets interrupted by Tobias, "we know that, but still it doesn't make sense to us!" Tris nods her head in agreement. "Everything happened because of Marcus' jealousy towards Andrew and the fact that he was obsessed with Jeanine." The young ones look at Evelyn with shocked expressions and it seems like she doesn't care. "Marcus never loved me. He married me only to destroy what Andrew and Jeanine had," Amar has regained from the shock as she continues saying, "love!" Our lovebirds look a bit uncomfortable knowing the truth about Evelyn and Marcus' marital status and you could see that Four never knew about it. Tris held his hand in reassuring way, telling him that everything will be alright, but I'm afraid that nothing is gonna be the same. We all talked for a while, we had called the backups after we had discussed everything that was relevant for now.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Tris took my hand and whispered into my ear, "lets go upstairs."

"Why?!" I asked her in a whisper, maybe she wants to do something dirty to me, she immediately answers back, "to our daughter." That's when the dirty thoughts left my mind. I nodded, we stood up and went to our daughter's room. I'm really anxious to talk to my daughter for the first time, what if she hates me? Tris took my hand in hers and squeezed it, the squeeze was reassuring me, that my daughter won't hate me. We slowly walked further and heard a small joyous squeal, when we opened the door, we saw our gang in the room, playing with our little girl. "Mama," Rose squeaked out, when she saw us, "who this?!" She points at me and Tris answers back, "your dad."

"Dada!" Rose calls out for me with a smile, I slowly walk towards her and say, "hey baby girl!?" Rose stumbles over one of her toys, she was about to fall, but I held her in time. She squeals again, before giving me a wet kiss on my cheek. I hug her, before asking her, "are you alright?!" She laughs at my question, before glaring at me, while giving me the answer, "ffine." I laugh at her and say, "you are just like your moma."

"Excuse me!" Tris shrieks and I interrupt her by saying, "you are excused." She stomps towards me and slaps the back of my head.

There was a silence for a while now, because we heard a voice saying, "hand me the kid," a loud and angry voice said, "you will get my mercy and won't die," I instantly recognised the voice, because this is the voice that has haunted my nightmare for ages," "today!?" I looked at Tris and she nodded, so I took Rose, who was now asleep. We walked downstairs and our act started. "Give me, my daughter back." Tris screamed at me. "No, I will never give her back to you Tris."

"Give her back." She demanded angrily and I just shook my head. We were fake fighting, but it seems like everyone was believing it. "Give the girl to me," Marcus said, "son!"

"No, give her to me," Caleb interjected Marcus, "I will kill that bastards child." Tris glared at him and said, "my daughter isn't a bastards child," she looks at me and says, "she was made out of love!?" The whole time my blood was boiling and I shouted, "shut up," everyone zipped their mouths, thankfully and I continued like nothing ever happened, "all of you, no one is going to touch her."

"Why not?" Nita questions my authority, I would love to kill that bloody snake and I reveal the truth to everyone of them, who didn't know, "because she is my daughter and no one of bastards will touch her or else I'm going to rip all of your hearts out!?"

 **Disclaimer: I love the angry and protective Tobias** 😉


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shock

 **Heya I'm back with this one, someone requested for this one, so I left the others and started writing this one.**

 _Recap of Chapter 8_

 _Tobias reveals that Rose is his daughter, because Nita, Marcus and Caleb were going to kill her._

 _End of the recap_

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I gave Tris our daughter back. I just threatened everyone, if they touched my daughter and for the first time I feel like I deserve to be a father to my daughter. Marcus looks like he has seen a ghost, he is so pale right now. Nita is glaring at my Tris, while she opens and closes her mouth like a fish. Caleb couldn't stand the truth and fainted. I stood there in shock as I revealed the biggest secret of my life. I shouldn't have done this. Great, now Tris and our daughter are in more danger than before. I look Tris in the eye and she looks saddened at me. I brought this sorrow on her and I will be the one to erase it.

"Marcus Eaton," someone said, but I only had my eyes on Tris, "Nita and Caleb," it was Zeke's voice, "you are under arrest for murder, assault and other acts of assault, that I wouldn't mention infront of innoncent ears." Shauna comes in and slaps Nita, after saying, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay in prison hotel."

"Argh," shouts a furious Nita, before going towards Tris, I was quick to react and protected her. "Let me kill her," she says, "then we can be together forever!"

"No, I won't let you hurt or kill her," I say angrily, "because she is the one I want to be with, I love her and our daughter with my whole heart! I have never loved someone like them two," the whole time I was looking at Tris, who had tears in her eyes and in the meanwhile Lynn had handcuffed Nita. Rose wakes up and says, "dada where u?"

"I'm here princess." I turned towards her and she smiles at me. "I wannaa dada." She tells her mom, who then says, "when did you leave your mom's side." Rose shamelessly giggles and Tris gives her a playful glare. I smile at that heartwarming sight. I have fallen in love with them all over again. Tris looks at me expectantly and I know that she wants me to take our daughter, so I do. Tris smiles at me, mouthing a thank you to me. "Babe, you can give me a reward later." I mouth back and she blushes. "Four, stop flirting with her." Eric says protectively. "Alright." I sigh, but I cannot stop myself from winking at my girl. Someone was giggling like a mad baby again. My adorable little princess. I looked at her in awe, she looks a lot like Tris, Rose is so perfect. I want to protect her from everyone and anyone.

I walked upstairs, Rose was still in my arms, she fell asleep, so I'm taking her to her room. I lay her down and that's when I realise that I'm exhausted. I was about to fall asleep, when someone was trying to wake me up. "Tobias," a quiet voice said, "please wake up, you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor," Tris said, "is uncomfortable." Without opening my eyes, I grabbed her hand, she lost her balance and fell on top of me. "This is better." I say, while opening my eyes, to gaze into her beautiful eyes. My arms snaked around her waist like they used to.

There was a long pause, before she asked me, "please come to bed," I didn't say anything, I let go of her she stood up. While standing up, I felt a dizzy and Tris got an hold of me. "Careful," she said, but her voice was betraying her emotions. I know she was worrying about me, our daughter, our future and everyone else.

She held me by waist and together we walked towards her bedroom. When we had reached it, I still remember the times, when I used to sneak into her room, only to spend time with her, watching movies and then making out like every other teenager couples. I miss the old times, but if we didn't do what we did, we wouldn't have that little princess in our lives. "What are you thinking about Tobias?" I look at her and say, "about the old times, when I used sneak into your room." A small smile forms on her lips, but then it turns to a frown remembering the day, I ended our relationship. "Tris," I say, she looks up to me, tears were forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you and Rose," I wipe her tears away with my hand, "even though I didn't know about her, but I did it," she smiles at me, because she knows what's coming next, "because I love you both more than anything!?"

"I love you," she whispers into my ear, "so much and our daughter does love you a lot." Her gaze is so intoxicating, that I don't remember, who initiated the kiss first. Like always our kisses was filled with a lot of passion, which has been growing inside us, because of our separation.

I was hurt, when she abruptly stopped kissing me. "Tobias," she says in a whisper, "we have a lot to do before we can go back to, what it used to be. I'm sorry!" She kisses my cheek and leaves the room. "I know." I whisper into the thin air. Together we will work on our issues and maybe someday, we will be back together till the end of our lives.

 **End of his pov**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Why did I hurt his feelings like this. After our kiss that was filled with passion, I just couldn't take it anymore and told him, that we have to work on our relationship. I could see the hurt and understanding in his eyes. I apologised and left the room. I stood by the door and heard him say, "I know!" I love that man so much, that it hurts, but we have so much to make up for, for the lost time during my whole pregnancy and the two years we were apart. These two years, I have been hating him and wanted revenge, because he broke my heart. But when I realised that he was hurting as well, I stopped everything to do with the "perfect" revenge plan. I wanted to run to him and make love to him until we both were breathe less. Yeah, I was having dirty thoughts and I know he was having them too.

I know I shouldn't be listening to him, talking to himself, but I couldn't stop myself from eavesdropping. When he falls asleep, I will come back to our room.

I went to Rose's room and saw that little angel was sleeping without any disturbance.

 **End of her pov**

 **Disclaimer: I know this was a bad chapter as well as boring and not up to to the standard that I usually write. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You're the one I want!

 **Hola I'm back for my Twistinians. Someone gave me the puppy eyes, so I decided to update this story, before my exams, so that you guys get excited for the next chapter!**

 **Guys don't hate Tris for having mixed feelings, because in this chapter something is gonna happen!**

 **-Author's pov-**

An hour later Tris went back to her room. She saw that Tobias was already asleep, so she went to her side of the bed and made herself comfortable by turning to one of her sides and trying to find some sleep. But sleep was far away from her. She kept thinking about what had happened today. She finally had the man she loves by her side, but still he wasn't here. She had ruined every chance of them getting back together, she had pushed him away, when she should've pulled him towards her. She was annoyed with herself, but right now she was emotionally unstable, for one minute she would love to hit him for what he did and the other minute she would love to be in his arms and forget everything he did. She knows that he was trying to protect her and she loves it, but the way he did it was wrong. He could have told her. They could have found a way to protect eachother and their daughter Rose. She won't deny it, but it hurt, when Tobias "broke up" with her. She wanted to hate him, herself. She needed to hate someone. She never wanted to feel that pain ever again and now she is in a state of losing herself and everyone she loves. Those thoughts helped her to fall asleep.

The next morning Tris woke up, because she felt someone's arms around her waist and she heard that person's beating heart and that's when she realised that she was sleeping on Tobias. She tried get out of his hold, but she couldn't as he was holding onto her like his whole life depends on it. She kept moving in his arms and because of that he woke up with a groan. "Tris what are you doing?!" He question her and she counters back, "how do you know, that I'm Tris?!"

"Because of your floral and fruity scent. The way you roll over to me," she smiles, knowing exactly what he meant, "seeking for my comfort and warmth in night, because you are cold and I'm not!" She knew, that he was right and she said, "you are so wrong Tobias!?" He smirks at her, tightening his grip on her without hurting her. He hauls himself on top her and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back with the same amount of passion. Forgetting that she wasn't going to melt in his embrace, because she wanted to be stronger than that. She needed to be stronger for her family. She was holding his neck and pulling him closer to her. She needed him to forget everything. He pulled away from her, she growled at him and tried to pull him closer to him. "Tris, I'm sorry," he says, he gets up from the bed and leaves her room immediately. Sh sighs and tells herself, "you shouldn't have played with him Tris and he won't be kissing you anymore," she sigh again in discontent, "because you gave him mixed signals. I should show him my love. He needs to know."

Meanwhile Tobias had gone into his daughter's room, checking up on her. She was there looking at him, smiling widely before saying, "dada goo moning!"

"Good morning princess!" He gives her a kiss on the forehead, while holding her in his arms. The little girl giggles and pats her father's shoulder. He lets her down onto the ground, but not before tickling her. She squeals and that's, when Tris comes into the room, she smiles at the sight and asks, "what are two doing!"

"Mamma, dada tikkling me!" Rose says. "So why are you daddy tickling my little girl?!" Tris points a finger at Tobias and he replies back after kissing Rose's cheek, "because I love her laughter and it's so adorable!" He smiles at her, it's a smile that is genuine and loveable. She shudders, walks towards him, while swaying her hips and whispers into his ear, "Tobias there is something I wanna show you tonight." After that she leaves him and he could tell, that she has completely turned him on.

He started to be preoccupied with Tris being everywhere in his thoughts, but a small girl pulled him out of it. His daughter was looking at him with raised eyebrows. She laughs, before babbling, "dadda froze." Tobias eyes widen comically and Rose laughs even louder than before. "dadda no fun anymole." Tobias stares at her in shock, before saying, "you don't say that princess!" She looks at him and says in a voice filled with, "solly dad!"

"It's okay Rose," he squats down and tells her, "lets go eat something." He picks her up and they go downstairs to eat something.

The whole afternoon FourTris seperately spent time with their daughter, because Tobias couldn't be in the same room as her without being turned on. He didn't want to be in an awkward position infront of everyone, so he ignored the feelings, that she was giving him. She infuriates him and at the same time she fascinates him. She is in his every fantasy, making him go crazy for her. He needs her in every way. He hates and loves her at the same time, because she is the only person that can push all his buttons without apologising for it. He was scared of losing his dignity, because the way Tris said, that she wants to show him something tonight and he knows that this woman want to get dirty with him. He gulps, while thinking about it. He does want to get dirty with her, but not like that. He wants to make everything right between them, emotional connection first and then the physical one.

Soon it was night and time for Rose to go to bed, but she pouted at both her parents and said, "me wanna palay wif dad!"

"We can play together tomorrow princess. Now it's time to sleep and to have sweet dreams. Even I'm tired now," he says looking directly at Tris, then he gives Rose a kiss and continues saying, I will be going to bed too and sleep." Tris smirks, thinking about him not getting any sleep at all. He left the room, before she could say anything.

Tobias knew that now, he'll have a problem, because he has to share a room with her. He knows that she'll do anything to make him weak, because she is his weakness and she knows it. "Tobias are you alright?!" She asks him and he answers back, "I know what you are trying to do Tris and I would appreciate, if you would stop it!" He said it harsher than intended, she looks at him hopelessly and says, "I'm trying to make it up to you Tobias. I want you, can't understand!"

"I understand Tris, because you are the only one I want!" He says sadly. "Then lets make it work," she happily says, before changing her tone to seduce him, "but I really need you in more ways than you possibly know of!"

"I'd loved to, but I can't Tris. We don't trust eachother emotionally anymore. We need to be connected there, because trust is more important than just "sleeping with eachother." He airqoutes the last part and Tris stares at him wide eyed. "But you love me!?"

"I love you more than my life, but I cannot release my frustration of getting laid with you," she looks hurt and it hurt him too, "because you are more than that. With you it's making love and with other woman it wouldn't be that."

"So you slept with other women, while getting me pregnant, leaving me to carry your child for nine months and nearly losing her. You are a liar! You never loved me, you were fooling around while making me believe that you loved me!" She assumed and he shakes his head, "no, I never did that Tris," he said desperately, he wanted her to believe him, "I never slept anyone else. It was always you Tris," the way he said it, made her cry out of guilt and he was crying for hurting her, "I couldn't betray you or myself, because I only love you!?" He sunken down onto the floor and she sank down infront of him.

There was silence between them except for their sniffing. Tris was the one to make a move, she pushed herself up, until she plopped down onto his lap. Her legs were straddling him. "Tris, I.."

She interrupted him, "shush. I'm sorry Tobias for assuming things that never happened. But can't you see, I'm glad to have you back in my life. I panicked yesterday night, I thought you would leave me again and I was so wrong. You're here to stay for Rose and I will try to accept it that there's nothing going to happen between us ever again."

"You're wrong Tris. I want an us and I'm here for you and our daughter Rose. There's nothing, that is gonna change my feelings for you!?" She couldn't stand the distance between them anymore, she leans in closer to him until she crashes her lips with his. "I love you so much Tobias." She says in between their kisses. He moans in agreement and rest is history as it always is.

 **-End of the Author's pov-**

 **Disclaimer: My babies have made up, finally! See guys in a few days!**


End file.
